Arms of an Angel
by Deathwhisperer
Summary: It's a lovely winter night in Beacon and Ruby decided it's time to profess her undying love to the ice queen. She asks her friends' help in her crusade for the heiress's heart. Unfortunately, they said yes. One-Shot! Fluff and stuff !


**Arms of an Angel**

_My first one shot. I don't own RWBY. If I did, the franchise would break down from the amount of fluff I'd inject._

* * *

"Why are we here?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, lil sis, why all the hush hush? And where's Weiss?"

"That's.. why I asked you guys to come."

"Weeee!" Nora shouted happily. "Sleepover!"

Teams RBY and JNPR are assembled in the latter team's dorm room, sitting (or, in Nora's case, jumping) on top of the beds. Ren's bored, Jaune's eager, Pyrrha's staring dreamily at Jaune, Yang's braiding Blake's hair and Ruby stood nervously before her circle of friends. It was winter time, and the heater was turned up to full blast, showering the room's occupants with warmth. It was a cozy night in Beacon, and both teams had their day off. As mentioned, all were present except Weiss, who had to visit her family in Atlas to learn in some business venture. She was due to return tomorrow, so Ruby had to get her plan through today.

"Weiss, huh? You're gonna confess, right?" Yang mentioned nonchalantly. She stepped back from Blake and admired the waterfall braid she had made. Blake nodded approvingly.

"W-what!?" the crimsonette blushed as red as her name.

"Finally." Pyrrha said.

About time." Blake muttered.

"How did you all know?" Ruby said, downcast.

"Don't feel bad, Rubes! We uh.. we kinda knew that for a while now." Jaune said.

"So.. that obvious, huh?" Ruby said, still flushed.

"Yep." Ren affirmed. "Your staring was far from subtle."

"You even drool!" Nora pointed out.

"Really?!"

"Like she's a piece of sweet pancake! Speaking of pancakes, are we getting pancakes?" Nora asked. "Can't have sleepovers without pancakes y'know!"

"Nora!" Ren scolded.

"Nora!" Ruby sighed.

"NORA!" Nora shouted happily.

Yang facepalmed.

"So I presume you want our help in your quest for Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I have something planned, but I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Oooh!" Yang squeaked, throwing her arms around her exasperated sister. "I'm so proud of you, sis! You're gonna get your first girlfriend!"

"She hasn't even said yes! Oh, and Yang, if you pull off one of your stupid pranks, I'm disowning you."

"Little sisters can't disown big sisters." Yang cocked her head.

"I'll break all your Achieve Men albums!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Yang exclaimed.

"Try me!"

Yang pouted.

"... Fine."

Reassured that her big sister will not be sabotaging her confession anytime soon, she clapped her hands once and began outlining the details of her daring plan.

"Now, this is what we're gonna do.."

* * *

"Do I look good?" Ruby paced left.

"Stunning." Yang said.

"Are you sure? I didn't brush my hair for that long." Ruby paced right. "Speaking of long, it's not that long. Weiss has long hair. Oh crap. Maybe I should-"

"Calm down?" Blake supplemented.

"She's gonna kill me." Ruby paced left.

"Nah." Yang said.

"She's gonna freeze me to death." Ruby paced right.

"Na- okay, that's a possibility." Yang admitted.

"I don't want to freeze to death." Ruby paced left. "I'm too young to-"

"_Chill_ out Rubes!" Yang punned. Ruby stopped pacing around and blew petals at her hair, messing it up.

"Hey! My hair!"

"You deserved that."

"My puns aren't that bad." Yang scoffed.

"You're the only one who thinks that."

"No I'm not! Hey Blakey, are my puns-"

"-an insult to human intellect everywhere? Yes." the quiet girl interjected, not even looking up from her book. "As are your jokes."

"We're not having tuna for the rest of the week!" Yang huffed.

"If that means I'll be spared from your demented humor, it's more than worth it."

"You'll miss it! I know you will!"

"Right." the cat faunus said sarcastically. "Now let me read in peace. Ruby, stop worrying and sit down. We've gone over this a hundred times-"

"No we haven't! It's only forty-three!"

"-Regardless, it should go well. We might ruffle her up a bit but she'll be head over heels in love for you by the end of it."

"Should…" Ruby grumbled.

"Come here." Yang said. Ruby found herself ensconced in her sister's warm embrace. "It's gonna be fine baby sis."

"Let's hope JNPR gets their part done." Blake frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Yang said.

* * *

Weiss Schnee should have known something was up the moment she walked into an empty dorm room in a winter afternoon.

"I'm back..?" she declared uncertainly.

First off, it's never empty. One of her teammates is always present - be it Blake and her ridiculously inappropriate romance novel, Yang snoozing on her bed (body contorted in angles she would have deemed impossible if she hadn't seen it herself) or Ruby studying while munching chocolate cookies and drinking milk (_"When will you stop eating like a child?" Weiss snorted. Ruby looked insulted. "I don't need people to help me grow up!" she crossed her arms defiantly. "I drink milk."_).

So when she arrived to a neat and tidy room, she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

The window was open. Winter air breezed inside and, though she herself remains unaffected (another excuse for her friends to call her ice queen), she moved to close it so her friends wouldn't freeze when they came back.

"HI!"

Nora's head appeared from below, bangs bouncing.

Weiss jerked back with a scream.

"WHAT IN REMNANT ARE YOU-"

"Sorry about this, princess."

She whirled back to find a grinning Pyrrha behind her, blocking her escape, Jaune shuffling around looking guilty and an amused Ren.

"Sleep tight." Ren said.

"Huh?"

Ren raised a canister and sprayed her right in the face with pink dust. Weiss immediately felt lightheaded.

"YOU WILL PAY for.."

She slumped to Jaune's waiting arms, unconscious.

".. this?" Ren finished.

"Mission accomplished! Ren, pancakes." Nora yelled happily. Her green-clad partner started tossing said culinary delights and Nora snatched them out of the air with her mouth.

Jaune looked a little too pleased with the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Don't get too comfy there, glorious leader." Pyrrha warned.

Snapping out of his delusion, Jaune shuddered at Pyrrha's tone.

"Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

Weiss woke up to a dark room, sitting on a chair.

"HEEEEY!" she shouted. She tried to reach for Myrtenaster, but realized she left it in her locker.

"Oh for dust's sake - JAAAUNE! REEEEEN! NIKOSSSS! NOOOOORAAAA! I WILL END YOU!"

Her voice echoed and she realized she must be in the auditorium. Looking around, the seats were stacked, the stage is curtained and the moon hovered in the night sky. Most of the auditorium was shrouded in darkness, and she started to feel afraid.

"Guys..?" she asked timidly. "Anyone? This isn't funny you know!"

The curtains parted suddenly and a spotlight flared to life.

"Well, go on!" Weiss heard someone say. Yang? Is she in on this, too? There was a scuffle at the stage and someone tripped into the spotlight, face splat on the floor.

"Ouch.." the person groaned in pain, patting.. her? head. She got to her feet and shuffled nervously.

"Ruby?" Weiss tilted her head in confusion.

"Um, yeah, hi Weiss." her partner said.

Awkward silence reigned.

"_Do something!" _Yang whispered behind the curtain.

Ruby stood there shakily, dead silent.

"This is not good." Blake remarked. "She's got stage fright."

Indeed, the cloaked dunce is at a lost for words. A minute passed.

"Did you set this up?" Weiss tried.

And another.

"If it's a prank, it's not very fun-"

"COOKIES!" Ruby sputtered. Yang cringed and Blake facepalmed. Weiss looked as confused as ever.

"Pssst! Pancake Commander to Neko Princess!" Blake's scroll beeped. "When do we go? The ice is melting."

"Just go now.." Blake whispered. "Ruby's frozen."

"Gotcha!"

The lights flared to life and revealed the entirety of the auditorium. The ceiling was dotted with glitter, creating an illusion of a starry night and the

There was a muffled yelp behind the stages and the curtains parted further to reveal the grinning faces of team JNPR standing on top of the elevated pathways, holding large rucksacks.

"LET IT GO!" Nora shouted, and all four of them dropped the contents of the rucksack to a certain crimsonette below. It was filled with snow. Tons of snow. They crashed on to the stage in heaps.

"I've always wanted to do that." Nora giggled. Ren chuckled in good humor and Pyrrha and Jaune held hands.

An "Ouch.." was heard from under the pile of snow.

Ruby rose (get it?) from the pile of snow, shaking off any remaining icicles from her dress. The snow seems to have refreshed her from her bout of silence, and she stood with more confidence, determined to do this for her partner.

"Weiss. You're my best friend. You promised to be the best teammate you could be and you did - you helped me become the best leader I could be and without you I would be failing classes and getting fatter 'cause you're the only thing standing between me and the cookie pantry and probably dead, too from that Nevermore we faced at the initiation-"

"Ruby.." Weiss asked patiently.

"Right! Sorry.." she apologized, chastised. "You're the coolest-" _Nice pun, lil sis! Shut up, Yang! "_-most amazing, smartest and.. prettiest.." Weiss blushed. "person I know. And when I heard you sing in the middle of the night when you thought nobody was listening-"

"H-Hey!" Weiss stammered.

".. and I loved it. So I want to do something for you in return.. something I hope you'll like."

Ruby collected herself.. and sang.

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Or a beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

* * *

Her voices was pure and beautiful, fluttering here and there. Weiss remembered those nights. When her teammates slept.. or when she thought they did, she felt loneliness creeping on her. She would sing to disperse the suffocating darkness, to brighten her soul and lighten her burden. She released everything she held back during the day, echoing the heartfelt feelings she kept hidden within her. And she could feel Ruby doing the same.

* * *

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

* * *

She had thought the awkward, younger girl as the bane of her existence during their first few days together. Ruby was so immature, so silly, so downright normal it took her by surprise. She had never met anyone like her. No one ever saw through her icy facade, no one ever tried so hard to be friends with her.

* * *

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

* * *

The truth is, Weiss was jealous of her partner. She lived by the rules and for the rules her entire life. Ruby was free to travel, learn, and make friends who won't try to take advantage of her wealth or position. She was alone for most of her life, a winter flower trapped within her father's manor, always hidden. Faceless maids and butlers attended to her every need, but they never reached out for her outside of their work. Her tutors were encouraging, but never friendly. Everyone she met were professionals, experts at their respective fields. Even her father withdrew from her after the White Fang began attacking.

Weiss Schnee was alone. She always was, and she had believed she always will.

Until she met her.

* * *

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

* * *

She had closed herself off. She erected barricade around her frozen heart, which grew thicker and stronger until she thought she'd never love anyone in her life. Her short-lived crush for Neptune had faded away. He was shallow, and only cared about appearance and reputation. The numerous prospects her father brought her were no different - they were all idiotic braggarts.

But Ruby was.. different. She was fun, outgoing, and though she was clumsy and a bit of an idiot, she meant well. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit that the scythe wielder's antics did not detract from her character.. far from it. It was endearing, even. She always wanted the best for everyone around her, a sincere and cheerful soul, the polar opposite of the ice queen Weiss had been.

She felt Ruby's singing pierce through every barrier she had raised, every wall she had built around herself, and melting her frozen heart. She searched her feelings about the partner who made her laugh and cry, who frustrated her beyond anything she'd ever known, who made her feel so warm and happy..

* * *

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here.._

..and she realized that she loved her.

* * *

The song ended, the last notes echoing endlessly through the room.

"Weiss, I.. I love you." Ruby confessed.

Her heart skipped a beat. Ruby walked off the stage and stood before the girl she loved.

".. Ruby?"

"I just want you to know that.. you'll always be my snow angel." she smiled.

"_Hey!" _complained a certain blonde warrior. _"Copycat!" Slap._

"You dolt." Weiss snickered, and broke into a wide grin. "Did you really have to hire those goons-" _Don't insult commander pancakes! Shush, Nora! _"to bring me here?"

"I was seriously scared. I thought you'd freeze me to death." Ruby chortled.

"I am." Weiss deadpanned. Ruby jerked back with a frightened yelp and dashed off to the other end of the auditorium in a flurry of roses, but before she could get to the door she found her feet frozen with ice and fell face first to the floor. Weiss laughed, her clear, happy voice ringing across the room. She walked calmly to Ruby, who closed her eyes, ready to accept her dreaded fate.

She dropped to her knee and smiled faintly at her distressed partner. She unfroze the cloaked girl and helped her to her feet.

"That's for kidnapping me!"

"Sorry.." Ruby mumbled apologetically."

Weiss silenced her with a look.

"And this.."

Weiss swept Ruby off her feet and onto her thin, strong arms. Ruby yelped. ".. is for loving me."

She pulled Ruby into a deep kiss.

Yang gasped. Blake smiled. Nora cheered. Ren whistled. Pyrrha pumped her fists and Jaune whooped.

The couple separated breathlessly, flushed but happy.

".. is for being the most wonderful, beautiful, and kindest girl I love."

Weiss looked at Ruby in the eye, seeing the love the Huntress held for her, and a solitary tear dropped from her eye..

"Oh, Weiss.." Ruby whispered. She kissed the tear trailing down the heiress's cheek. "Don't cry.."

"It's *sniff* your fault, idiot."

Weiss kissed her again.

"Alright, LOVE BIRDS!" Yang said, breaking out of her trance. She pushed a tray of scrumptious food into the auditorium floor - a small mountain of pancakes, bags of chips, cookies, a jug of milk and an unhealthy amount of soda.

"Let's dig in!"

* * *

"_Why didn't that line work for me?" _Jaune complained, rubbing the cheek his partner had slapped to shut him up. "Neptune, sure! Ruby, why not?"

The small party was underway. Nora was gushing a cringe worthy combination of a waterfall of maple syrup and rolls of pancakes into her mouth. The sweet liquid dropped everywhere, sticking to everything near her, which includes one Lie Ren. Blake read in the corner, occasionally looking up from her book and smiling. She was also eyeing a certain blonde who was teasing the new couple with inappropriate sexual innuendos. Maybe she'll make her own move soon.

"Oh, were you hoping it did?" Pyrrha lifted her leader by his armor, using her semblance to raise him dangerously close to the ceiling.

"Never! Never!"

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing."

"Pyrrha! I'm sorry! I'm sorryyyyyy!" Jaune pleaded.

"Good."

Jaune fell on the ground with a loud thud. He shrieked painfully, rubbing his wounded butt.

"You really should learn to watch your mouth, leader dearest." Ren mocked. "Someday it's gonna get you."

"Who's there!?" an angry voice shouted outside.

Everybody froze.

"Oops." Ruby said.

"What did I just say?" Ren sighed. The doors opened, revealing a flustered night guard. He shone his flashlight at the wrecked auditorium - the glitter stains on the ceiling, the heaps of snow on the stage and the mess of food and beverages scattered all across the floor..

They're in trouble alright.

"YOU KIDS!" he yelled.

"RUN!" Yang shouted. The group broke into a run, fleeing from the back of the stage to the dorm buildings!"

"You didn't ask permission to use the auditorium?" Weiss scolded.

"Oops!"

"You dunce!" the heiress rolled her eyes.

"I'm your dunce." Ruby said, smugly kissing her girlfriend mid stride, cutting her off from further snide remarks.

As night turned to morning and the first rays of dawn, Ruby felt happy. Laughing with friends down the hallway, holding hands with her love.. she knew everything is going to be alright.

Except for the weeklong detention, that is. That sucked.

But by dust - Weiss was worth it.

* * *

A/N: So.. yeah. That was a thing.

The song was Sarah McLachlan's In the Arms of an Angel.

The night guard was inspired by a couple of scenes from Pet Girl of Sakura Dorm. Great anime. You should watch it.

This was my very first attempt at fluff and personally I'm happy with how it turned out. What do you think? Good? Bad? Hilarious? Shit? Tell me in the reviews! Even an "it's alright" is deeply appreciated!

I'm working on Crimson Tears but I was having a writer's block so I did this instead. Update for that coming soon, promise!

That's about it! Have a good day!

-Deathwhisperer


End file.
